


Jealous Sailor

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Kissing, Pirates, Sculpture, The Royal Navy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Penny accidentally confesses to Edward that she kissed Oliver. A battle of will ensues.
Relationships: Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores), Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Jealous Sailor

“I am a lieutenant in the Navy…” Oliver had said, not ten minutes earlier. “And I am here for the _Poseidon’s Revenge_.”

_I am a lieutenant in the Navy… I am a lieutenant in the Navy… I am a lieutenant in the Navy…_

The phrase echoed inside Penelope’s mind, to the point she ought to shake her head to try and rip them out.

It is not like she is surprised by the revelation. The guy is the worse actor she had ever seen, and she did _community theatre_ when she was younger. He stood out like a sore thumb.

However, if the crew gets arrested or, God forbids, executed, her chances of managing to return home were greatly reduced. She did not fancy establishing herself as a penniless colonist in the continent, therefore staying without Edward’s support was unconceivable. So, her interests aligned with those of the crew, and she set herself to try and save them.

All of the other pirates were easily located and convinced. Her troubles were exactly with the most important piece of her puzzle, the captain himself.

“Edward!” She had shouted. “The Navy is here! We must set sail immediately.”

He turned, rather incredulous. “What? Impossible!”

“It’s very possible, I saw them myself.” She retorted. “One of them is a lieutenant. They are coming for us, just like that letter said. He is probably the hunter the admiral had mentioned.”

His frown deepened. “That is for certain. How did you find out?”

Now, she could trace her mistake back to exactly that moment.

“I kissed him, that’s how!” She had said, the adrenaline in her bloodstream impairing her sense of lying.

Perhaps she had been right all along when she told her agent she was not cut out for action movies.

“Excuse me?!” He shouts, clearly angry.

 _Damn it_.

“Was it before or after you found out that he is the man hunting us?” He growled, clearly upset by it.

Well, she would do best by embracing it, right?

“It was before, during and after the fact, I would say. He was very eager, and I did not mind indulging.” Penelope challenged, with a fierce eye of her own.

“We will discuss this later.” Edward had said, and tried to leave, but she stopped him.

“Listen up, honey, you don’t get the last word.” She said, coolly. “Men have their swords and physical strengths; I have my feminine wiles. How do you possibly expect me to extort information out of people? Shooting them in the leg?”

The woman continues: “I did what I did for you, and you should be thankful. Because, no matter how delectable my bazoogas are, I am pretty sure I cannot fuck your way out of jail.”

She turns her back to him and walks towards the ship. Off her shoulder, she says, defiantly: “We cast off as soon as we’re able.”

* * *

“Maggie!” Edward barked, in a foul mood since the night before. “Relieve Miss Kinsey.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” The boatswain said, taking her place on the navigation desk indoors, while the blonde woman emerged, as she was probably relieved for a summons. Certainly, with a bite-off on the side.

Edward motions for her to join him. As she steps next to him, he offers her the spyglass.

“Is their commander the Navy man you encountered earlier?”

Penelope focuses the spyglass and, locating the commander in the bridge, lo and behold, it was Oliver.

“Yes, that is him.” She confirmed, and then added as an afterthought: “He said his name was Oliver, if that is of any help.”

“It is not.” He responded, dour. “On that note, care to tell me how you came to be consorting with our enemy?”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “I don’t _consort_ with anybody, Edward, and if I did, it ought to be none of your business.”

“Yet, you did kiss him, as you say.” He countered, angered by the minute.

She glared at him, ready to raise to him if provoked. “I did, and I already explained you my reasons. He seemed suspicious, so I rounded him up. I am glad I did, lest we rot in some dungeon in Port Royal.”

When he did not say anything in response, Penelope motions to leave: “If that is all, allow me to return to my work.”

As she leaves, however, Edward grabs her arm to stop her. “Promise me one thing, Miss Kinsey.”

“ _Let go of me._ ” She said, low and dangerous.

He complied, but continued his request, also prowling like a wild cat. “Swear to me you do not intend to make a fool out of me for defending you against Robert.”

“You have some nerve.” She accuses. “If you do not trust me, you ought to trust people to always act in their best interest. Make sure, then, yours remain aligned with mine.”

As a last barb, Penelope turned to Edward, her blue eyes locked on his hazel ones, looking deep into his soul, and declared, in a scathing voice: “If you ask me whether I liked kissing the lieutenant, I would say I did. He seems to be a courageous and determined man, something I have been missing these days. If you are concerned about me _defecting_ to the other side, perhaps you should consider stop behaving like a character out of a rowing song and _do something about it_.”

She tipped her skirts and bowed. “Excuse me, captain.”

It was later, when she was back to the cabin, likely working on her sewing pile or running the calculations for some maritime route, that Edward allowed himself to think about what she had said.

He was carving a piece of driftwood, a hobby he took to stave off the boredom of the long travels by sea.

_Stop behaving like a character out of a rowing song and do something about it._

What on Earth did Penelope want him to do? Sexually manipulate her into doing his bidding, like that damn Navy man?

She did not understand, nobody ever understands.

XXI century women were too difficult for him.


End file.
